Lords Of Darkness
by MirskianQueen
Summary: Luke is captured on the first Death Star, when he finds out that Vader is his father, he joins him, pledging himself to the Sith. (Suitless Vader)
1. Chapter 1

_**LORDS OF DARKNESS.**_

_**Luke is captured on the first Death Star, when he finds out that Vader is his father, he joins him, pledging himself to the Sith. (Suitless Vader)**_

_**PROLOGUE.**_

Han, Chewie, Luke, and Leia tensely watch Vader and Obi-wan dueling. As the Stormtroopers rushed toward the battling knights, Han looked at Luke and Leia. "Now's our chance! Go!" They ran for the Millennium Falcon.

Obi-wan saw the troops charging toward him and realized that he was trapped. Vader took advantage of Obi-wan's momentary distraction and brought his mighty lightsaber down on the old man. Obi-wan managed to deflect  
the blow and swiftly turned around.

The old Jedi Knight looked over his shoulder at Luke, lifted his sword from Vader's then watched his opponent with a serene look on his face. Vader swung his sword down, cutting Obi-wan in half. Obi-wan's cloak fell to the floor in two parts, but Obi-wan was not in it. Puzzled at Obi-wan's disappearance, Vader poked at the empty cloak.

While the guards were distracted, Luke, Leia, Han, Chewie, R2 and 3PO reached the starship. Luke saw Obi-wan cut in two and started for him. Aghast, he yelled out. "No!"

The stormtroopers turned toward Luke and begin firing at him. R2 and 3PO were already moving up the ramp into the Millennium Falcon, while Luke, transfixed by anger and awe, returned their fire.

Han joined in the laserfire as Vader looks up and advanced toward them. Still firing, han looked at Luke, "Come on!"

When Luke ignored them, Leia called to him. "Come on! Luke, its too late!"

"Blast the door! Kid!"

Finally listening, Luke fired his pistol at the door control panel, and it exploded. The door began to slide shut. Three troopers charged forward firing laser bolts, as the door slid to a close behind them, shutting Vader and the other troops out of the docking bay.

A stormtrooper lay dead at the feet of his onrushing compatriots. Luke started for the advancing troops, as Han and Leia move up the ramp into the pirate ship. He fired, hitting a stormtrooper, who crumbles to the floor. The other Stormtroopers fired, one of the blaster bolts hitting Luke in his left shoulder, knocking him to the ground.

Cursing, Han moved to run to him, only to be cut off by a volley of blaster fire from the remaining Stormtroopers. When he saw Vader's lightsaber cutting through the door, Han swore. "We have to get out of here!"

"But Luke-!"

"There's nothing we can do for him!" Han glanced at Luke's motionless body and cursed, "we need to leave, now!"

Dragging Leia onto the ship, Han ran to the cockpit. He pulled back on the controls and the ship began to move. The dull thud of laser bolts bouncing off the outside of the ship as Chewie adjusted his controls.

"I hope the old man got that tractor beam out of commission, or this is going to be a real short trip." Han said, looking at Chewie. "Okay, hit it!"

x

Luke looked up as the Millennium Falcon shot away from the Death Star's docking bay, it made a spectacular turn and disappeared into the vastness of space. His eye were wide as he watched the ship fly away, leaving him trapped on the Death Star. The Stormtroopers reached him, they bent down, grabbing him. Luke struggling as he was pulled to his feet -  
And froze as he saw Vader approaching, His eyes wide, Luke stared at him in terror. Vader stopped in front of him, simply watching him for a moment, then his gaze flicked to the lightsaber clipped to his belt.

"Take him to the detention level," Vader commanded as he looked to the Stormtroopers, "I will question him myself."


	2. Chapter 2

_**LORDS OF DARKNESS.**_

_**Luke is captured on the first Death Star, when he finds out that Vader is his father, he joins him, pledging himself to the Sith. (Suitless Vader)**_

**_CHAPTER ONE._**

As Vader entered his cell, Luke backed away from him slowly, his face white with fear and pain. "Stay away from me!"

Vader shook his head. "You are in no position to make demands." Raising a hand, he pushed Luke, slamming him against the back wall of the cell, holding him immobile with the Force. Stepping up to Luke, Vader lifted the lightsaber he had confiscated from him. "Where did you get this?" His body trembling with terror, Luke shook his head, remaining silent. Enraged, Vader reached out, grasped Luke's wounded shoulder... And squeezed.

Crying out in pain, Luke began to sob, "Please-!"

"Where did you get this lightsaber?!"

As Vader pressed harder against the blaster wound, Luke screamed, "It was my Father's!"

He was lying! He had to be! The lightsaber was his from when he had been a Jedi- and yet he sensed no lie from the boy. Growling, Vader scowled at him. "What is your father's name?"

Luke screamed again, as Vader tightened his grip on his wounded shoulder. "Anakin!" He cried, sobbing as his shoulder burned with agony, "Anakin Skywalker!"

Vader stared at Luke in shock and disbelief. It couldn't be true, had to be a cruel trick of Kenobi's, his child had died with Padme; it wasn't possible for his 'son' to be here now! He wanted to say that the boy was lying, wanted to deny his claim. But he couldn't. This boy carried his old lightsaber, he had arrived from Tatooine with Obi-wan, and he also looked a lot like Vader boy was his son... He was torturing his son!

Releasing his hold on him - both physically and with the Force - Vader instantly stepped back. Staring at his son, Vader took a deep breath. "What is your name?"

Staring at Vader apprehensively Luke moved further away from him. There was no point in resisting, it would only get him hurt worse. "Luke Skywalker," he said quietly.

Luke... It had been one of Padme's suggestions when they had been discussing baby names. Vader took a deep breath, this would be difficult, but Luke had to know that he was his father. "What did Kenobi tell you about your father?"

"He told me he was a Jedi," Luke's voice shook slightly as he answered, but there was also anger and his face twisted with hate as he spoke. "He told me he was his friend..." Glaring at Vader, Luke scowled, "... He told me you killed him."

There it was, there was his way in. "He was lying..." Looking at his son, Vader smiled. "... I am your father."

Shocked, Luke looked at Vader in utter disbelief; his physical pain forgotten, replaced with mental anguish. "No!" Luke shook his head furiously in denial, "No! That's not true!" It couldn't be, Darth Vader was not his father! "You're lying!"

"I promise, I am not lying." Looking into his son's eyes, Vader continued to smile at him. "you are my son Luke, and I am your father."

"Stop saying that!" Luke screamed desperately, "My father was Anakin Skywalker!"

Sighing in frustration, Vader shook his head and slowly lifted the hood of his cloak, revealing his face. "Anakin Skywalker was my former identity, before I took the name, Darth Vader."

Staring at him, Luke blinked in shock. Vader looked a lot like him, the same blonde hair, the same blue eyes. Luke staggered, pain suddenly returning, making him whimper. He didn't see, or hear Vader move, as his 'father's' hands supported him, Luke flinched at the touch. "What are you doing?"

Vader looked at Luke and sighed softly, "I'm taking you to the Med-bay, to have your shoulder treated."

As he walked out of the cell with Luke, the stormtrooper guarding the door frowned, "Lord vader, the prisoner-"

"Is no longer your concern," Vader told him, half carrying Luke as he walked passed the stormtrooper.

As he staggered beside Vader, Luke shook his head. "if you are my father-"

"I am Luke."

Looking into Vader's face, Luke frowned, "Why wasn't I raised with you?"

For a moment, Vader was silent, when he spoke, his voice was low. "Because, I believed you had died with your Mother."


End file.
